What happened in the Pisces house?
by Simbiot
Summary: This is the translation of "O que aconteceu na casa de Peixes'


Saint seiya  
  
Os cavaleiros do zodíaco 1  
  
Editor note:  
  
1- This text is called "Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" because this is the Brazilian name of the anime. I, the editor, am Brazilian and because this, I wrote the name in Portuguese too. "Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" means "The Zodiac Knights".  
  
2- When I say that Shun's voice was getting more tenuous, that's because homosexual people use to have tenuous voices.  
  
3- "Ui ui ui" is a homosexual exclamation.  
  
4- "Oba" in Portuguese is a exclamation of happiness.  
  
Chapter one: What happened on the pisces house?  
  
All the Saints were already tired, because they had gone by 11 of the 12 houses. Shiryu of Dragon had died in his difficult fight against Shura of Capricorn, Hyoga of Swan was frozen in the Aquarium house because this was the only way of winning Kamus. Ikki of Phoenix had died in his fight against Shaka of Virgo. There were just two knights that were alive: Seiya of Pegasus and Shun of Andromeda.  
  
They were almost arriving the last house, the Pisces one to face Aphrodite when a snowflake fell on Shun's hand.  
  
'Seiya, does it snow on this epoch?'  
  
'I guess not, Shun.'  
  
'I feel. This snowflake is Hyoga saying "good bye" to us.' He said, kneeled and screamed 'HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!'  
  
'We don't have time for this, Shun, Hyoga wouldn't like us to lose time because him.'  
  
Then, they kept running without losing time. There was just one flame on the Sanctuary clock.  
  
When they arrived the Pisces house Aphrodite was waiting for them in a fishy position already worn with his armor. Seiya said:  
  
'Aphrodite, I'll be your adversary!'  
  
'Ui, ui, ui3, Seiya, let me fight against him, I loved his armor. I would like to know if it's really resistant, while I fight against him, you can go to the Master's room to ask him to take the arrow out of Saori's chest!' Shun said, his voice was more tenuous2 than normally.  
  
'Are you sure, Shun?'  
  
'Yes Seiya, trust me. And my brother's ashes will help me. IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!' He screamed, asking his brother help for this fight that would happen. His yell could be heard by the whole sanctuary. Even the other bronze saints that were with Saori could listen to Shun's yell. His voice was getting more tenuous.  
  
'Hey, that's Shun's voice, but it seems to be much more tenuous.' Said Jabu of Unicorn.  
  
'Yes, it's Shun's voice. But it didn't change it was always tenuous.' Tatsumi answered.  
  
'It's true, I hadn't realized.'  
  
Returning to the Pisces house, Seiya had gone out the house and was going towards the Master's room leaving Shun and Aphrodite alone. 'Well Aphrodite, we are finally alone.' 'Yes, and soon, I'll be the only person who'll be in this room, Shun of Andromeda.'  
  
'Calm down, Aphrodite, don't be so upset.' Shun said while his eyes glittered of lech.  
  
'It's true. I haven't had a so good day.' Answered Aphrodite, agreeing with Shun.  
  
'Well. Lets start our fight.'  
  
'Yes. But. I can't fight while I'm so upset.'  
  
'What would you like?'  
  
'Unfortunately the masseur of the Sanctuary is in his vacations. He had a so hot hand, any tension faded when he massaged me.' Aphrodite confessed really missing the masseur.  
  
'Well, I'm not a so good masseur, I just massage my brother Ikki sometimes. But he died some moments ago. I'll miss those times when I massaged him.  
  
'Do you mean Ikki of Phoenix? The one who always is reborn from the ashes?  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
'But if he always is born from the ashes, he will come back someday.  
  
'Hey! It's true! Oba4! I hadn't thought about that. I'll can massage him again!' Shun screamed and jumped lots of times.  
  
'Well, if you massaged your brother, massage me too.' Aphrodite ordered.  
  
'Of course, with all the pleasure!'  
  
'That's right, start massaging my shoulders.'  
  
Shun was getting more spirited. After his brother's death, he had never more touched a man and he apprehended that the miss of the masculine scent in his nose, the masculine genes close to his and the masculine tissues close to his was really significant.  
  
It happened because Ikki was all in Shun's life and after his death, nothing remained, at least till the moment he met Aphrodite, because when he saw Aphrodite in that so exaggeratedly homosexual position, a flame grew in his eyes and his hopes came back.  
  
Returning to the place where Saori was, Jabu and the other bronze saints that hadn't entered in the Twelve Houses and Tatsumi were worried. It was when on a sudden, Saori started moving, with her weak hands and his raising cosmos, she got to take the arrow out of his body.  
  
Still weak, but finally conscientious again, she said:  
  
'After these eleven hours and some minutes of intent meditation, I finally realized that the great love of my life is Shun! I have to go to the Pisces house to meet him. Strong and male as he is, he shall have already killed Aphrodite and shall be going already to the Master's room.' She said hopeful, and directed to the Pisces house, she started running to meet Shun as fast as possible.  
  
While that happened, Marin, Shina, Shunrei and Esmeralda had come to the same conclusion, all of them loved Shun and didn't know, all of them at that time directed themselves to the Pisces house and started running to meet Shun and they even imagined that they would have a so big deception when they met him, because in the Pisces house, the issues were getting hotter.  
  
'Aphrodite, kiss my mouth!  
  
'Of course Shun, I finally met someone who's of the same specie of mine!'  
  
And on this way, that happened.  
  
Some time afterwards, Marin, Shina, Saori, Shunrei and Esmeralda arrived the Pisces house, willing to find Shun, because something from somewhere had sent to them the message and awoken the feelings that all them felt by Shun.  
  
'Shun, all of us came here because we want to have sex with you, come with us, leave this homosexual!' Saori said, waiting for Shun.  
  
'Not now, Saori, you are interfering us, please, come back to where you were. Now that you are without the arrow on your chest, Saori, you don't need us anymore, then please, leave us.' Shun said, showing his homosexuality.  
  
'But Shun, don't you see the chance you are losing? We, five women willing to have sex with you, won't you fuck us?'  
  
'That's because after these minutes in the Pisces house, I noticed I was mistaken about my sexual option, now please, leave us alone and if you want, you can call Misty of Lizard for him to join our little party!'  
  
'But Shun, I finally noticed the person whom I really love is you! Won't you come with me?' Saori kept trying to persuade Shun.  
  
'I even worry about if you love me or not, I just love Aphrodite!'  
  
'But Shun, Imagine what Ikki would think if he were here!' Said Shina, still with some drop of hope in his heart.  
  
'Ikki died, he was my only love, but now I see that there are many other people in this world, isn't it true, Aphrodite?'  
  
'Yes Shun. Massage a bit more to the down part. it's too high.' Aphrodite answered, getting delighted with the massage.  
  
'Shun, I forgot Shiryu totally, he died and now I'm here just to you! Won't you come with us???' Said Shunrei, willing that Shun went there because then she could at least try to make him become a man again, as if he had ever been someday.  
  
'I can't stand trying anymore! I'll come back to Seiya, he isn't as handsome as Shun but at least I guess he is a man.' Marin gave up.  
  
'No, Seiya also isn't. I said I loved him and he even gave attention to me.' Claimed Shina, and kept saying 'But it doesn't even matter, at least he is better than Shun!'  
  
'I'll go away too.'  
  
'Me too!'  
  
'I also give up. Good bye Shun, I hope you to have fun.  
  
All the women left the Pisces house leaving Shun and Aphrodite alone again.  
  
And in the silence of that afternoon, the only sound that could be heard in the Sanctuary was:  
  
'IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
This story tells you what happened in the Pisces house, where Shun, an assumed gay, refused sex to five wonderful women and preferred to have relationships with Aphrodite. 


End file.
